fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Joan Rivera
Joan Rivera is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW) on the Electric brand, World Championship Entertainment, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, and Apex Caliber Wrestling on the RAMPAGE brand. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 15/16 (Exact age is unknown) * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 124 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) NCW, UWE, ACW (formerly) NGW * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: El Paso, Texas * Allies: Gunslingers, Jonathan Ellis (boyfriend), Sasuke Uchiha * Rivals: Korra, Coco Bandicoot, Katniss Everdeen, Rena Williams, Rika Nonaka, (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Ellen Ripley, Jesse Alvarez, DXP * Twitter: @GamerChamp Appearance Early Life Joan Rivera was adopted as a toddler; as a result, her date of birth and her exact age are unknown, which is why she is estimated to be around 15 o 16 years old. Before becoming a full-time professional wrestler, Rivera participated in eight sparring matches inside a gym. Losing the first three and being mocked for her appearance, peformance and gender, Joan found herself more determined than before and trained her, eventually returning to the gym and defeating her critics one by one, starting by what many believed to be the best trainee of the gym. Joan's upset caused an uproar, leading her to being acknowledged by her peers as legitimate tough and causing the gym's head coach to further hate her. As a result, she sent two of his best female trainees to ambush Joan, but to no avail, as she overcame her assailants with ease. Confronting the head coach afterwards, the man challenged Joan to a fight, accepting to teach her his best maneuver if she won, but forcing her to give up her pursuit of wrestling if she lost. Joan defeated the coach as well, and despite his hatred of her ever growing, he taught her the maneuver known as the Chikara Special. Even in victory, Joan was still the victim of slander from the gym, who kept downplaying her achievements as "lucky flukes" and denounced women as "incapable of fighting". Having had enough, she challenged both the head coach and his best student to back-to-back fights. Winning the first fight with the Chikara Special, now dubbed the Game Over, and using it one more time to force the head coach to tap out, Joan was finally acknowledged as not only the strongest, but the best trainee to have ever come out of the gym. Professional Wrestling Career Next Gen Wrestling Rivera officially made her debut as a professional wrestling during the first-ever Next Gen Wrestling show, where she defeated Ashley Mesnard via tap-out with the Game Over. The following week, she and Korra joined forces as a tag team, and were seen as the most likely contenders to become the inaugural NGW Women's Tag Team Champions. However, their hopes were cut short by Next Gen Wrestling's folding. Apex Caliber Wrestling Following her first experience, Joan Rivera signed with Apex Caliber Wrestling, at the time still known as Awesome Championship Wrestling. Rivera made her debut in a Singles match, losing against Samantha Hart. The following week, she would wrestle Sakura Haruno in another losing effort, before being taken off TV. In the following months, Joan Rivera was amongst those released by the company, the reason cited by Joshua Garza being the complete lack of a creative direction for her. Return to ACW (2013) On the August 2, 2013 episode of Ignition, during the pre-show, Rivera made her unannounced return to ACW. She was subsequently drafted to the RAMPAGE roster as the eighteenth overall and final Draft pick. 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' "Rated-M Superstar" and Women's Champion (2014–2015) Rivera signed with Northern Carnage Wresting, then known as National Championship Wrestling, in July of 2013. She made her official debut on the August 17, 2013 episode of Prime, facing the debuting Ellen Ripley. Despite a valiant effort, Ripley managed to defeat her opponent with her finisher, the Flame Thrower. Joan was subsequently off TV for the following two months, until October, when she returned to fight off the House Family alongside Ellen Ripley. However, once the Houses had been chased away, Joan struck Ellen with a game controller over the head five times, eventually cracking it and busting her open, before cutting a shoot promo on NCW owner DXP. The following week, Rivera would interrupt a brawl amongst members of the women's roster by setting up a ladder, sitting on top of it, and insulting each of the brawl's participants, before Ripley, as payback for last week, pushed Joan down and sent her crashing into the ground. At Destined Glory, Joan became the NCW Women's Championship after winning a match against Rika Nonaka, who she had assaulted earlier. Despite this, she still required the assistance of Allison Wilson to defeat her opponent. On the episode of Prime ''following Destined Glory, Joan faced Nonaka again, this time defeating her with the assistance of Knives Chu and a Gamer Kick, as well as the finisher of her former tag team partner Korra. On the same episode, Joan would make a Twitter post where she criticized DXP once again, before returning to attack Coco Bandicoot. Reacting to the assault, Coco lashed out violently, and injured Rivera to the extent where she had to be hospitalized for the following twe weeks. Making her return at Anarchy Rulz, Joan succesfully defended the NCW Women's Championship in a brutal match against Coco Bandicoot. The following week at NCW's One Year Anniversary, feeling nobody except Rena Williams, Knives Chu and Allison Wilson deserved a title shot, she put on a three way dance for the "JCW (Joan Championship Wrestling) Championship". Rena won the three way but the whole thing was a set up. Gamer Generation along with Joan backstabbing Rena who they believed had turned on them at Anarchy Rulz during a tag match between Allison Wilson, Knives Chu and Rika Nonaka, Ellen Ripley. DXP outraged told Joan she would defend her belt in a Three Way against Rena Williams and the winner of a battle royal. Katniss Everdeen won that battle royal later that night and got a spot in the Three Way. At No Way Out Joan eliminated Rena first by pinning her. Katniss was eliminated by submission later when Joan countered a bow and arrow with a Game Over forcing her to tap out. Throughout the past few months Joan has started to mimic and insult Korra, who was at the time on hiatus do to injure. At Anarchy Rulz she returned and saved Coco from another Joan Assault. Joan then kept pecking away at Korra about her being insecure, even to the point changing Korra's personality. Korra then seemed to lose everything due the Joan ranging from her boyfriend, Drew Cage, a place to live, and friends. Korra lashed out in anger after Joan publicly announced Drew Cage's breakup with Korra. The following week, Korra jumped Joan twice which resulted in two separate brawls. One out in the ring after Joan and Gamer Generation had decimated The Houses (Velvet and Lillian) and another backstage, after Joan had slowly started to attack various wrestlers. This lead to Joan having to defend her woman's championship against Korra at NCW April Assault and being barred from the NCW Arena. '''Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' Personality Joan is the quiet fun loving type when off the Fiction Multiverse Twitter. She hates people who has to cheat to get the belt because they are not true champs. However, she became hypocritical, rude, and judgmental, calling everyone in NCW a handout who are insecure when in return she is the one that cheats, hogs the spotlight and attacks people. She is what one a tomboy as she loves wrestling isn't afraid to get hurt and love having the chance to prove her worth. what she lacks in strength she more than makes up for in brains and takes advantage of any opportunity available to her. She loves video games and doesn't care what the fans think of her. Personal Life Rivera's nickname "Gamer Champ" comes from her winning the Video Games World Championship and beating the previous winner, hence the reason why that nickname was coined by Rivera herself. she has defended this title each year since if she loses thanks to legal reasons she can no longer call herself "gamer champ". Joan is currently in a relationship with CCW commentator Jonathan Ellis. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Game Over (Kneeling step-over head-hold wrist-lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg) * Gamer Kick (Superkick) – used as a signature move in APEX * Red Ring of Death (Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Armbar) * Ubergree / Downplay (Double Underhook Facebuster) Signature moves * Abominable Stretch * Bulldog, usually preceded by a Corner Clothesline * Beat 'em Up (Forearm Smash followed by a left slap followed by a right low kick followed by a Spinning Backfist followed by a Discus Elbow Smash) * Déjà Vu DDT (Tilt-a-whirl DDT) – adopted from Mike Quackenbush * Double Knee Drop * First-person Shooter (Bicycle Kick) * Guillotine Choke with bodyscissors * Hack and Slash (Scissors stomp to a kneeling or bent-over opponent's head followed by a Discus Lariat) * Hurricanrana, sometimes to an oncoming opponent * 2K Suplex Special (Vertical Suplex followed by a Brainbuster) * 2K Suplex Special II (Vertical Suplex followed by a Double Underhook DDT) * Mass Effect (Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb) * Monkey Flip * Multiple kick variations ** Front Drop ** Shoot 'em Up (Repeated Shoot to a kneeling opponent's chest followed by a Roundhouse to the head) – parodied from Danial Bryan ** Spin ** Third-person Shooter (Missile Drop to the back of the opponent's head) * Multiple knee lifts, to an opponent leaning through the ropes * Platformer Leap (Diving Crossbody) * Seizure Warning (Reverse Frankensteiner) * Shining Wizard * Side-scroller (Running One-armed Swinging Neckbreaker) * Somersault Senton, from the apron * Springboard Clothesline * Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown, sometimes transitioned into a Single-arm DDT floated over into a Fujiwara Armbar * Tornado DDT, sometimes while springboarding * Video game controller shot Managers * Allison Wilson * Knives Chu * Rena Williams Nicknames * "(The) Gamer Champ" * "The Rated-M Superstar" Entrance themes * "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring (NCW; 2013 – 2014 / APEX; May 2013) * "Fantasy" by Bulletproof Messenger (NCW; 2014 – 2016 / UWE; 2014 – present / APEX; August 2, 2013; used once for her surprise return) * "Off the Chain" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (NCW; 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Female Wrestler of the Year (2013) * Female Talker of the Year (2014) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Women's Championship (1 time) * NCW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Coco Bandicoot Trivia Category:Female Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:Original Characters Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:To Be Reworked